Vacation Conversations
by rockgodsdoitbetter
Summary: Sometimes when people have conversations they just end up talking to themselves. JL RS


**Title: **Vacation Conversations

**Summery:** Sometimes when people have conversations they just end up talking to themselves.

**Ship: **Remus/Sirius James/Lily. Seemingly unrequited.

**Era:** MWPP

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, universe, or anything in the Harry Potter books.

**Warnings/Notes: **Features lovesick!James. Unbeta-ed. A little bit of lovesick!Sirius too. It's short. It's just a little drabble for the sake of fluff.

Vacation Conversations

James flops down on his bed with his eyes fixed on his ceiling and sighs deeply.

Sirius sits gingerly on the futon James' mother put together for him. He's still afraid it will collapse. He rolls his eyes in James' direction. He knows what is coming next.

"I miss the strangest things about her," James proclaims.

Sirius doesn't bother to ask whom. Whenever there is a "her" these days, it's bound to be Lily. In these cases, Sirius prefers to keep himself extracted from the rant that follows. "Does your mum have anymore of those chocolaty things?"

"I miss her yelling at me. I love the sound of her voice when she calls me an immature arrogant bastard. Is that weird?"

Sirius thinks, yes in fact, that is weird. Especially since, he thinks Lily sounds like a baboon that has happened to suck in helium, but he has learned to keep these thoughts to himself. "Did Remus look sad to you when we left?"

"I miss that hair, and that figure," James closes his eyes, "I never thought I'd see a butt that could make our uniform look good."

Sirius purposely thinks of anything but Lily's butt. "I think he did look sad. What do you think he's doing?"

"What do you think she's doing?" James questions back.

"I bet he's reading some stupid dense book while eating rice pudding," Sirius nods.

"I bet she's eating sorbet and singing Christmas songs."

Sirius doesn't point out the fact that even Lily admits she can't sing. Instead, he pauses to ponder Remus.

"I've been thinking. She has feelings for me," James pauses thoughtfully.

"I've been thinking," Sirius starts. He is now completely ignoring James, "I'll admit it," Sirius takes a breath.

"I mean—they certainly aren't soft fuzzy feelings, but there's something there," James sits up.

"You're right. I'm ridiculously obsessed with Remus Lupin. I'm not saying I'm in love, like you insisted, but yes, you're right."

"At least it's not indifference. She pays attention to me," James' arms are flailing about as he talks.

"There is some attraction there. It's pointless though. Anyways, I refuse to turn into some lovesick fool who is desperately grasping on to any sign on returned affection like—"

"Even if it is just to slap me when I comment on her underwear. Hell, she touches me. This is a start."

"Like—well—you," Sirius raises his eyebrows at James' confident grin.

"Maybe I should write her a song," James contemplates as he lies back down.

"I can't believe you figured it out before me. You had to give me proof." Sirius falls back into thought. He has heard too many of James' plans to even pretend to be interested.

"Something simple and sweet, but allows me to keep my—manly dignity." James strokes his chin where he is convinced a beard is growing.

"I could write him a letter," Sirius considers.

"I don't know if she's quite ready for me to release my musical talent on her. I could just write a letter."

"Dear Remus," Sirius begins.

"Dear Lily," James starts.

"How're you? I hope your parents haven't passed out drunk from eggnog this time…"

"I hope your vacation is better than mine. I can't—"

"Oh, by the way, I think you're bloody sexy," Sirius groans.

"I think I'm on to something here," James lights up.

"This is pointless," Sirius sighs.

"Whatever," James says. He snaps out of his daze and sits to regard Sirius.

"I miss the strangest things about him," Sirius lies down.

"Oi," James interrupts, "Stop being so lame."

Sirius snorts, "Oh, are you done angsting?"

"Yeah, are you done mooning?"

"Right, Sirius jumps up, "let's go."

"We're smart, strong, and devilishly handsome young men," James starts.

"Who are we to lock ourselves inside?"

"Come on, the world is waiting for us."

Sirius throws James his broom and runs out the door.


End file.
